Una Historia para San Valentin
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. Mini-fic: Nessie siente curiosidad por saber que es San Valentin. Alice y Jasper le cuentan su historia, pero Emmett también quiere participar, ¿Qué pasará?. Ambientado después de Amanecer


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Una historia para San Valentín**_

_Reneesme POV_

Tía Alice ¿Qué es San Valentín?- elegí a mi tía porque ella siempre sabe cómo explicarme las cosas.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Nessie?- me dijo ella mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y nos sentábamos en el sofá.

Es que mi papi le estaba preguntando a mi mami que qué harían para ese día- le expliqué.

Bueno, San Valentín es el día del amor-

¿Y cuándo es?-

Es mañana, cariño- me sonrió ella.

Ah- puse mi mano en su mejilla para mostrarle lo que era para el significado del amor. Le mostré imágines de mis papás, de ella y tío Jasper, de los abuelitos y de tío Emmett y tía Rose. También le mostré cuando mis papás me decían te quiero y las veces en que mi papi me sentaba en el piano para tocarme mi nana.

Eso es San Valentín, el día en que las parejas celebran su amor de una manera más especial, además de los otros días.

Pero, ¿no están los aniversarios para eso?- estaba muy confundida.

Sí, pero este día también es el del amor.

La miré de manera curiosa. Esa mañana escuché como mi papi le decía a mi mami que qué iban a hacer mañana. Había una idea sobre un claro que según me contaron fue donde ellos se declararon su amor.

Tía Allie, ¿cómo conociste al tío Jazz?- me entró la curiosidad por saber sobre ellos, siempre eran muy reservados con ese tema. Papá decía que era mejor, porque así no sufriría un trauma, que tío Emmett se dedicaba a hacerme.

Jazz, ven aquí un momento- ¿para qué lo llamó?

Claro, ¿qué sucede, amor?- le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Es que Nessie quiere saber cómo nos conocimos- se sonrieron y luego me miraron- para contarte esta historia tenemos que estar los dos.

_Alice POV_

Nessie, mi amada sobrinita quería saber cómo conocí a mi Jazz, el amor de mi eternidad. Es una niña muy tierna y curiosa. Llamé a mi amado esposo y comenzamos a contar como fue aquel día.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, pequeña- le dijo Jasper.

Claro, es algo muy especial- Nessie me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos color chocolate- llovía fuertemente en Filadelfia.

«Yo me encontraba en una cafetería a pleno día, ya que como sabes, no podemos estar a plena luz del día puesto que nuestra piel brilla como diamantes.

«Desde mi transformación, que es donde comienzan mis recuerdos, Jasper siempre había estado en mis visiones, pero no conseguía saber nada de él, sólo su rostro me era visible.

«Lo busqué por todas las partes por donde pasaba, pero ni rastro de aquel hermoso vampiro que se hacía presente siempre.

«Como te iba diciendo, ese día me senté en la barra de aquella cafetería a esperar a que el sol se ocultara para poder salir e ir a buscarlo por otro.

«Así como Alice estaba ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo, yo solo entré para refugiarme, porque venía huyendo de lo que pasó en el sur, de la ola de vampiros neófitos.

«Cuando entré, ella saltó de su taburete y caminó hacia mí con su paso grácil de bailarina y una sonrisa en los labios.

«Ella me dijo que la había estado esperando mucho tiempo…

«Y él agachó su cabeza y me pidió disculpas. Todo un caballero. Luego de eso, le tomé su mano y el aceptó.

_Reneesme POV_

Tío Jazz le tomó la mano a tía Alice y le sonrió. Era una historia muy bonita.

De repente sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos.

Ya que escuchaste la historia que querías, ¿no te interesa saber que hacen las parejas en ese día?- Tío Emmet tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Sí!-

¡Emmett Cullen, bájala ahora mismo!- Siempre que tío Emm me quería contar algo papi lo retaba y le decía que no debía decirme esas cosas, pero yo quería saber.

Pero, papi, yo quiero saber que hacen- le rogué.

No, princesa, no estás en edad- siempre con lo mismo. ¿es qué acaso no sabía que yo crecía más rápido?.

Eddie no seas aburrido- mi papi lo miró feo.

Te he dicho que no y es no- me sacó de las brazos de mi tío y comenzó a ir hacia las escaleras.

¡Yo quiero saber!- traté de soltarme de sus brazos, pero fue inútil. Tenía mucha fuerza.

Si es lo que quiere mi sobrinita favorita, te lo diré. Lo que hacen las parejas es…

¡Emmett, basta!

Algún día sabría.

·

·

·

_**FIN**_

·

* * *

_Es pequeño y bastante simple, pero se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de La Oreja De Van Gogh y creo que este mini-fic calza muy bien para la fecha, tiene romance y humor._

_¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!_

_Espero les guste,_

_Chikage-SP._


End file.
